Discovering Atlantis
by Wolf Of The Highlands
Summary: Kira Yamato has been searching for Atlantis his entire life.  When he finds proof that Atlantis existed at one time he sets off a chain of events extraordinary events
1. Prologue

**Discovering Atlantis**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters bu the idea is all mine.

summary: Kira Yamato has been searching for Atlantis his entire life. When he finds proof that Atlantis existed at one time he sets off a chain of events.

**  
Prolouge**

The city of Atlantis said to be heaven on Earth until in fell beneath the waves. Home of the most wonderful and mysterious items. Many believe that the lost continent never existed at all. Those who do beleive are either treasure hunters or conspiracy theorists. This however is not at story of how Atlantis disappeared or even a story of life in Atlantis. This is the story of one man named Kira Yamato who decided that he would make it his lifes work to find the lost continent.

A/N: I know its short and not really helpful but hey most prolouge's are short and not helpful. Many different theories are going to be used some from fiction, movies, and even what the originator of the story of Atlantis. Hopefully everyone enjoys this.

Later Days...


	2. Chapter 1: Finding Something

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, the idea is mine though.

On to the reviewer respones, to be honest I didn't think I'd get one let alone two reviews for such a short prolouge. So I'd like to thank both yutakalamia and revenantangel94 for being to first two reviewers of my story. Which continues next...

Key: _**Bold Italicized means Kira's thoughts on tape**_

**Discovering Atlantis**

**Chapter One: Finding Something**

_**My Name is Kira Yamato, and I've discovered something...**_

Kira Yamato was a somewhat world famous archeologist. He was somewhat famous becaue his theory that the Empire of Atlantis once exsisted, has made him a laughing stock of the acedemic community. comments like this normally don't bother people who believe deeply about there cause. The problem was that Kira believed in his cause passionetly which cause many foundations to pull money from research. This has caused Kira to hire himself and his abilites out to the right buyer. He'd research what ever they wanted where ever they wanted for the right price.

It was just supposed to be an average day. Take a day off from having to do other people's research and relax by surfing. 'This was an awsome idea,' Kira thought, 'Get out of the lab and go surfing,' Kira had been stressing the past few days. Not only had his sister been pointing out repeatedly that he was single but also his search for his ultimate prize had been put off again. 'Ah the life of a quack Proffesor,' Kira thought as he laughed to himself.

As Kira returned to land his eye caught something shining along the bottom of the ocean. 'What is that?' Kira reasoned it wasn't far to the bottom so he returned his board to shore and walked back out into the ocean and swam to the spot. When he arrived he dove underneath the waves and grabbed the shinning object and when he surfaced he held within his palm a round goldish orb.

Kira's thoughts as he returned to land was that the object should be taken to his lab immedtietly.

Several minutes later...

As Kira walked into his lab he was created by the soft sound of the Red Hot Chilli Peppers. 'Athrun must be in,' Kira thought as he walked in.

The sounds of the music were being drowned out by the loud singing of one Athrun Zala. At the appropriate times he would be sing "Hey oh, listen what I say oh" rather loudly.

"Athrun I hope to God that you didn't use that singing voice of yous to woo my siser!" Kira exclaimed loudly. As when he finished he noticed Athrun had jumped and broken what he was studying.

"Thanks, that only took me a week to find," Athrun sighed, "And by the way it was my other talents that, how'd you say it, oh yes wooed your sister,"

Athrun Zala had been Kira's best friend during his childhood and even into a brief stint in t he military. Athrun capped off this close friendship by marrying Kira's twin sister Cagalli. "Athrun, there is such a thing as too much information," Kira remarked as he walked by still dripping wet.

"Why are you back so soon?" Athrun questioned, "Thought you weren't coming back for another hour,"

"That was the plan." Kira answered as he reached into his backpack, "At least until I found this,"

He promply pulled the round object from behind his back like a magician performing his most majestic piece. Athrun replied to the theatrics with a bored look on his face. "Ooh, a round palm shaped object that appears," Athrun looked at the object closely before finishing, "ah yes a Roman coin, big discovery,"

"It's not a Roman coin!" Kira yelled, "I found it in the ocean,"

'In the ocean,' Athrun thought, 'Why are little red flags and sirens going off in my head right now,'

It took only a few seconds but had felt like an enternity when Athrun screamed, "No absoulutly not,"

"What?"

"Don't what me, you think that's from Atlantis,"

"And why couldn't it,"

"It just can't,"

"It can," Kira fired back, "And before this becomes a war of can's and can'ts I'll prove it to you,"

Kira then lead Athrun to a large desk usually reserved for studying artifacts. He placed the object on the table underneath a large magnifing glass and went to fetch his books. Athrun look on sceptically. He had hopped that this wouldn't be an Atlantis warning but it was. Athrun worried about Kira he understood that the acedemic community was exactly forgiving of Kira's Atlantis tendencies but also worried that Kira would be broke because know one would fund him. These worries were usually passed onfrom his wife.

"Okay here look this little squiggle thing could be this one here," Kira explained pointing from the object to the image in the book.

"Or look at it this way," Athrun added, "It could be merely to squiggly lines!"

"Look Athrun," Kira started, "It's not gold even if looks like it,"

"How can you tell,"

"I just can,"

"Want to put your money where your mouth is,"

"How so?"

"One case of tequila,"

"Deal," Kira answered as he took the object to one of his machines. The idea was that the machine would break down the chemicals in the object telling them what it was.

When the results came in Kira happily read out loud that it wasn't made of any known materials. "So this means it is indead Orichalcum,"

"Look that Ori-what ever it is doesn't exist,"

"And yet we have a beautifully sculpted piece right here,"

This argument would continue for several minutes until the two were startled by a third person. "Hey guys!"

The two men jumped and when they turned around it turned out to be Lowe Guele Kira's resident mechanic and in Lowe's own words the master of the mechanical stuff. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing," Kira replied as he hid the object underneath his hand. He didn't want to send his whole crew of people into panic over his newest Atlantis episode. He still wasn't living the last one down.

"Oh, come on you can trust me," said Lowe, "Besides I can tell you if it's a good item,"

For all of his strange tendancies Kira would have to give Lowe that one. He did have a remarkable good nose for rare objects. When asked how he could tell Lowe always replied with "Well I am a lucky bastard"

"Fine," Kira said as he heaved a sigh, "Just be careful"

"Arn't I always careful," he had said this to before he broke some artifacts. Luckily they were only run of the mill pottery.

As Lowe examined the object Kira leafed through his books trying to find more symbols that matched. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Lowe yelling.

"I know how to fix this!"

"Fix it, it didn't look broken," Athrun spoke with a puzzled expression.

Lowe had gone over to the cabinets and with drawn a large, round object. The same one that Kira had thought was from Atlantis. He of course was wrong or he thought he was.

"See this new thing goes in this empty space," Lowe said as he mimed the movement of plugging the new object into the old one.

"How do you know?"

"Just try it," Lowe pushed with a smile as he handed Kira the objects.

"Alright," Kira replied. However he was still sceptic. Kira then took both objects in hand and pressed them together. There was a large gun shot like sound forcing all three men to the ground . Then audibile click and a whirring sound as the the newly discovered piece spun inside the older one. When it was done it sat silently with a strange glow on top of it.

"Well that was different," Kira spoke, " Uh Lowe did you know that would happen?"

"To be honest, no," Lowe answered as he returned to an upright position, " Sure sounded cool though,"

"How did you know they went together like that," Kira questioned knowing full well what the answer was.

"I'm just a lucky bastard," Lowe replied as Kira rolled his eyes.

"Umm, guys," Athruns voice drifted into their ears.

"Ya," they replied.

"Look at the roof,"

Kira and Lowe replied with curtesy and look up at the roof only to be startle with what they found. "Is that...," Athrun started to ask.

"Oh yea its a map" Kira answered. A large groan was all that Kira recieved from Athrun as a reply.

"So what now?"

"Well if that is a map of what I think it is we are going to need money and lots of it,"

"And how do you propose we get said money,"

"Easy we call Canard," Kira answered with an easy smile.

TBC...

And that's it for chapter one. Hopefully you liked it. If you did please drop a review.

Later Days...


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Some Money

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The idea's all mine though.

A/N: I'd like to thank revenantangel94 and Zero'N'oveR for reviewing the last chapter, along with those who have merely read the chapter and didn't review it or haven't had time too.

**Discovering Atlantis**

**Chapter 2: Getting Some Money**

_**...One day I was out surfing and discovered this wierd object. When I returned to my lab I immediently knew what it was. Athrun my good friend and partner claimed that my idea was off. After arguing Lowe, my mechanic, walked in and showed us it was broken. After fixing we all discovered it was a map leading some where. Now that we have a map we need money and to get the money I needed to get in contact with Canard Pars, my brother...**_

Kira was sitting comfortably in a resturant chair waiting for Canard his older brother. Ahtrun had told Kira it wasn't wise calling for Canards help but Kira was to head strong to listen. Considering that Athrun was married to Kiras twin sister Cagalli who was also very headstrong, he should of known better than argue.

"Well hello little brother," a deepp voice had spoken rom behind Kira. It turned out to be Canard Kiras brother. Canard stood out, he was taller than Kira and had black hair which had been long at one point in time but had now cut it quite short. Canard had taken after their mother with his violet eyes and soft features but in personality he took after their father a fact he hated. Canard was the rebellious son and while he knew his mother and younger siblings loved their father, Canard hated him and left the family shortly after graduating high school and har changed his last name to Pars.

Kira rose from his chair to give Canard a hug. "It's good to see you Canard,"

"It's not often my family give me a call," Canard replied as he sat down, "So what do you want,"

'That's Canard alright, straight to the point,' Kira thought.

"I need some funding," Kira answered.

"For what?"

"Well I found something,"

"Does this something have to do with a lost something that you've been looking for,"

Kira sighed, "Yes,"

"No,"

"What, how come?"

"Because everyone I know who has money wouldn't dare fund an Atlantis research team," Canard answered. He knew the reason Kira had called him all along. You see Canard had taken to business like a fish takes to water, he easily worked his way up corporate ladders and made plenty of very rich and powerful contacts along the way.

"You must know some one that could fund us,"

"I do know at least one,"

"Who?"

"Rau Le Creuset,"

"That wacked business man,"

"That wacked business man is the man that could fund the entire project, he's one of the riches men in the world,"

"Who made all is money from military research,"

"What's the problem with that you were in the military and hell half your research team was military," Canard fired back.

"Nothing it's just the rumors of this guy,"

"Oh you mean the one where he fought in the Gulf War and came back with a mask on and wacked out of his mind,"

"Yes,"

"Well it's all true, except he's more excentrec than wacked out,"

"Alright set up a meeting if you can," Kira answered as the two ate lunch and talked of of subjects that didn't involve lost coninents.

Two weeks later...

"So explain to me why we're here again," a voice grumbled.

"Because we need funding," Athrun replied, "and this Creuset guy was the only guy nuts enough to fund a research team looking for Atlantis,"

"Okay why is he here," the owner of the voice pointed at the other occupant of the elevator.

"Because Yzak knows how to handle rich people,"

Knowing how to handle rich people was the understatement of the century. Yzak Joule had been the only child born into a family of politicians. And while many family and friends believed he would follow in his parents foot steps Yzak became interested in engineering. Knowing full well his parents wouldn't pay for any education that they didn't like Yzak joined the Army like many of his friends to pay for schooling that way.

"Okay final question, why the hell am I here, I know nothing of handling rich people," the voice asked as they played with a wrinkled shirt and a loose tie.

It was Yzak who answered, "Because you needed to get out of your apartment and you work close enough with everyone making you an very important person not some second string worker," Yzak had answered the person's question and then proceeded to angrily fix said persons tie.

The owner of the voice was of course Dearka Elsman. Unlike many of his friends Dearka hadn't been born into money. He came from a blue collar family with his father working in construction. Dearka had decided to join the Army and their he had met Kira, Athrun, and Yzak. It was also their that Dearka had discovered some interesting talents he had, unlike his father who enjoyed construction, Dearka enjoyed de-struction. When ever Kira needed to get into some collapsed temple or past a giant bolder he called Dearka. The problem was that he had reently broken up with his girlfriend and was now a wreck add that to the fact Dearka never did good in face to face confrontations like the one they were about to enter and you had a very nervous man.

The elevator doors opened and Kira led them to the office of the man they were looking for. When they knocked a voice replied, "Come in," the owner of the voice was the owner of Le Creuset Industries and the man they were they're to see.

"Please come in have a seat," Rau said, "May I offer you a drink," Everyone said no at least until.

" I insist," Rau pushed, hoping not to offend the man they were they're to meet they said sure.

"Flay pleae bring in six coffee's"

'Six?' Yzak thought, 'Only five people are in the room,'

"Oh yes and call Sven," Rau added.

Kira of course was still hung up on the first name, 'Flay, it couldn't be,' he thought.

Kira still pondered this as a very attractive red headed woman walked into the room carrying a tray of coffee followed by a silver haired man.

"My personal assistant, Miss Flay Allster," Rau said point to the red headed woman,

"That isn't?" Dearka whispered to Athrun

"It is," Athrun whispered back. They of course were thinking of Kira's last girlfriend. And they were right the Flay Allster Kira had at one time dated was the very same one in the room.

By now Yzak had heard them whispering and leaned over and added, "I wonder how personal of an assitant she is for him,"

By the time they stopped talking to each other Rau was intruducing the other man in the room. "And this of course his Sven Cal Bayan, my chief of security,"

"Now I understand you gentleman have something to show me,"

"Yes," Kira answered

"Show away," Rau laughed as he spread his arms.

"Um, you see Mr. Le Creuset," Kira started

"Kira please, call me Rau,"

"Okay, Rau," Kira said startled, he was of course now aware of everyone watching him, "We have found a map that we believe will lead us to..." He had mumbled the rest.

"Excuse me?"

"The Lost City of Atlantis," Kira finished with a sigh. This was around the time most people laughed and said thanks for coming in theres the door.

"Please continue,"

'That's new,' Kira thought visually surprized, "Um while we haven't actually gone to the site marked we will be able to go and conduct searches and even research on any material we find with your help,"

Rau sat silently for what felt like an enternity. "We have deal," he finally spoke, "On several conditons of course,"

'Of course,' everyone thought.

"I get to come a board a witness the search," He spoke, "And I choose the vessels you use, but of course you staff the ship and I'll fill in the blank spots,"

"You...you have a deal," Kira finally spoke. The two shook hands and the four men left the room closing the door behind them.

After they left Rau visually appeared less happy than what he was during the meeting. "So what do we have?"

"About them?" Flay asked visibly puzzled.

"Yes," Rau answered, "What have you found Sven,"

"I've found that these four are remarkable dangerous,"

"How so?" now Rau had become the puzzled one.

"The two, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, both ex-military, both ex-Splinter Cells"

"Splinter Cells?" Flay now asked.

"Yes, Splinter Cells, they are a covert group of the military, very special forces, each man trained to act alone and given many rights that normal soldiers have never heard of, they're dropped behind enemy lines and complete assasinations, the only problem is if they get caught the country disowns them, says they don't exist,"

"Interesting, what about the other two?"

"Also ex-military, but trained differently, they were SEAL's, Dearka Elsman was apparently an ace marksman, became a sniper and was able to turn the tide in several encounters,"

"Really?" Rau added, "What about the Joule, is family are politicans how did he join the Army and also that nasty scar on his face,"

"He joined with out his parents knowing, after they found out it was too late he had shipped out already, and as for the scar, well where Elsman excelled at snipping Mr. Joule excelled at hand to hand combat, he recieved the scar jumping into a building to save hostages and was cut across the face when one of the kidnappers attacked him,"

"So these four men are apperantly more than simply scientists," Rau spoke aloud. He spoke more to himself than Sven or Flay, "What's your suggestion on handling them,"

"Caution," Sven said simply, "The Splinter Cells are dangerous enough but add the two SEALs and we have a problem,"

"Interesting, this is all very interesting," Rau smirked as he whispered to himself.

TBC...

And that's it. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I just want to mention that the concept of Splinter Cells is owned by Tom Clancy. I didn't want to metion it in the disclaimer for fear of revealing it. Any way if you enjoyed this chapter please review it.

Later Days...


	4. Chapter 3: Getting The Crew Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED or any of it's characters. The idea is all mine though

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has read my story as well as those who took the time to write a review for the last chapter.

A/N: Recommneded listening material Creedence Clear Water Revival's Fortunate Son, it has nothing to do with the chapter, but the song just fits, or hell listen to what ever you want. On a side note, when the fic is completed I'll adda small update that includes a soundtrack.

**Discovering Atlantis**

**Chapter Three: Getting The Crew Together**

_**...We had managed to get the funding from Rau Le Creuset. I initially was against him being source of funding. But seeing that our choice were either him or nothing we took him. Our next order of business was getting a team together.**_

"So what do we do now?" Athrun questioned.

"That's easy, we start the hiring process," Kira said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay where do we start?" Yzak asking the questions.

"Well we'll round up the usual suspects and then go from there,"

Up until then know one had really done anything to signify the success of the meeting. Well that was until Dearka spoke, "YEESSSS!!!"

Now everyone in the building proceeded to look at the four. "Got the Holy spirit," Dearka responded to everyone, "You should get on it," It wasn't until they left the building that Yzak proceeded to smack Dearka.

Later...

While the others were busy talking with Rau, Lowe Guele was busy working at a friends garage. He was currently working on a red car of some kind, he never really cared or paied attention to the cars he worked on, he just like fixing things. He was happily working until someone yanked him out from under the car.

"Damn it Kisato!" Lowe yelled reffering to his then girlfriend.

"Well I love you to Lowe," replied a voice that was definetly not Kisatos.

"Oh," Lowe said with a look of slight dissappointment, "Hi Athrun, What's up?"

Athrun did reply. He let the smile on his face answer for him. All Lowe did was nod his head in response and rise to his feet. Lowe followed Athrun out the door of the garage and climbed into Athruns car and the two then took off down the road.

At a bar...

Edward Harrelson was having a bad day. His girlfriend Rena Imelia dumped him and now he got conned into working Morgans shift at the bar. 'I'm so going to get Mad Dog for this,' Ed thought grumpily. He hated working as the bar tender at the cheap bar. Every now and then beatiful women would come in and he knew they would go home with losers, the exact type they weren't trying to find. 'Oh well,' Ed thought, 'That's karma,'

"I'll get a beer," a voice said ordering a drink.

"Sure thing..." Ed started, "Dearka Elsman is that you?"

"Sure is man," Dearka responded with a smile, "How've you been?"

"How do you think?" Ed responded as he pointed to his surroundings.

Edward "The Ripper" Harrelson was another friend from the war. While he never participated in ground operations. Ed would usually provide air support and evac for those operations. The nickname of Ripper had also come from the war. While Ed hated everyone else seemed to love it. He had 'earned' it after he mission. During the mission he had performed a barrel role to shake off an enemy craft, and as he did the manouver his wing sliced through another enemy plane spraying oil over his wing. When everyone saw the plane they remarked that it looked like blood, so they decided to give him a nickname. The one thing that Dearka learned about him in all that time that no one else knew was that Edward like a woman that could through her boobs around. What the hell that meant Dearka never knew but what ever floats your boat right?

"What if I told you I know a way to make some godo cash that doesn't involve another mans vomit," Dearka answered as he looked around the bar.

"What is said job?'

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that?"

"Anything else you can tell me?" asked Ed sceptically.

"Well, our employer will surely higher single woman that have nice boobs, maybe you'll find one that can through them around the way you like," Dearka answered but wondered if Ed would even bite with a lame ass offer like that.

"You've got a deal!!" Ed yelled with a big smile. Boy was Dearka wrong.

At the offices of the Heliopolis newspaper...

'Okay just be nice and everything should be okay,' Yzak thought as he pushed through the doors.

"Oh my god," female voices started to whisper, "Isn't that Senator Joules son,"

'Nuts to this,' Yzak thought now avoiding the receptionist desk, "Jesse Rabble get your ass out here!"

"Yo, know need to yell," Jesse said walking towards Yzak.

Jesse Rabble the second best journalist in Heliopolis. At least that's what Bernadette Leroux kept telling him. Bernadette or Berny in Jesse's loving boyfriend pet name short form, was of course Heliopolis's number one journalist. Yzak always told him it wasn't his story's that kept screwing him over, it was the fact that the competition just so happend to be quite literally screwing him.

" So what do you need Yzak?" Jesse questioned

"You know Kira Yamato, right?" Yzak answered

"Oh you mean the guy that has Atlantis fever," Jesse replied, "Why?"

"We need some one to chronical a trip for us,"

"Sure but why me?

'Because the journalist we normally hired dumped Dearka,' Yzak thought, "Because your stories are gripping and...and..."

"I get the point Yzak, you can stop with the bull shit,"

"Perfect," Yzak replied, "Oh and Yamato said you can bring your girlfriend and pet dog,"

"I'm not a dog, Joule!!"

The pet dog of course was a joke about Jesse's best friend and as the man himself puts it, the reason Bernadette even looks at him, Kaite Madigan. Unlike Kira and his friends who had Army training. Kaite was more a rough and tumble brawler who of course decided to make money off of his talents and hire himself out as a freelance bodyguard.

"What ever, just make sure you're all here if you're coming or not," Yzak growled as he through a piece of paper at Jesse.

At the University of Heliopoplis...

Professor Jean Carry was sitting in his office sipping a relaxing cup of coffee. It had been a long day with the classes but thankfully his day was over and he could get home and relax. At least that's what he thought until Kira Yamato flew into his office.

"Professor!" Kira panted.

"Kira please, you graduated from my classes with top honours years ago, you have more than earned the right to call me Jean,"

"Okay, Jean," Kira said slowly, "Anyway, look I got funding for it..."

"It?"

"Yes it," Kira replied, "You know Atlantis,"

"That's remarkable," said Jean, "After you had shown me your findings I was sure someone would bite,"

After making is inital discovery of the map Kira had brought it to the man who had taught him everything he knew. Jean expertise and experience concluded Kira's thoughts on the piece being a map to Atlantis.

"But what are you doing talking to this old man?" Jean questioned.

Kira merely rolled is eyes, "Old, you're only 32,"

"Yes well the teachers like to point out that I run with a young crowd,"

Jean had always been the one teacher on campus all students could easily talk with. "But back to my original question,"

"Oh well I just thought that maybe you'd like to get out of this office and go on an adventure"

"Looking for what?"

"For Atlantis of course,"

TBC...

Well that's the next chapter. A little shorter than the previous ones. Anyway please read and of course review it.


	5. Chapter 4: Rain, Rain, Go Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny Or any of it's characters

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has been reviewing so far means a lot to me. I'll also apologize for not updating for awhile, writers block sucks.

Discovering Atlantis

Chapter Four: Rain, Rain, Go Away

_**...we had finally acquired a group of people we knew we could trust we immediately started to prepare for the trip, sadly we had no idea what Le Creuset was going to pull on us **_

"It's friggin' raining man!" Dearka complained as he walked along side Yzak towards the dock where the research ship was apparently waiting for them.

"I noticed that when it started to rain so please stop pointing it out all the goddamn time!" Yzak roared at Dearka. After that the two proceeded to continue walking towards the ship in silence.

At the ship...

"This is ridiculous," Kira said as he paced back and forth

"Calm down," Athrun said calmly, " Jesus, just watching you gives me a headache,"

"I can be mad all I want!" Kira yelled, "He told me he was just going to stay on the ship and watch, not suit up like Batman and come along with us,"

Kira was angered for a very special reason. It seemed that Rau had decided he didn't want to simply stay on board and watch he now wanted to go along on the expedition. Not only that he had seemed to exercise the right of 'filling in the empty spots' with what he claimed was protection, but seemed more like a small infiltration unit from the military.

"He has every right to change his mind Kira, he is after all the man funding this little get away," Athrun replied hoping to calm his friend down. It didn't work.

"What the hell does he need with body guards, there isn't going to be anything down there!" as Kira ranted he threw the list containing Rau's crew onto the table.

Athrun proceeded to leaf through the list pausing at names that jumped out at him, "Let's see he's taking his personal assitant Fllay no surprise there, Sven Cal Bayan Chief of Security who decided to bring three friends along it seems, Selene McGriff an engineer that we don't need," Athrun continued down the list mumbling here and there until one name literally made the normally calm man panick, "Oh shit..."

"Oh shit, what oh shit?" Kira asked coming out of his rant unexpectedly

"Oh shit," was all Athrun answered with until he showed Kira the page he was looking at.

"Oh shit," Kira agreed responded now totally agreeing with Athrun. On the page next to the words Rau's personal photographer was the name Miriallia Haww Dearka's ex-girlfriend.

With Dearka and Yzak...

Dearka and Yzak had now been walking in the rain for a good 20 minutes until Yzak suddenly stopped. Dearka had noticed that there was no more yelling so he had also proceeded to stop.

"What's wrong?" Dearka asked.

"Wheres the ship?"

"Umm... don't know,"

"What do you mean don't know?"

"I mean don't know, I've been following you,"

"You've been following me, I've been following you"

"Well were pretty much screwed then aren't we,"

The two men stood in silence both quietly calling each other idiot in there mind until a car could be heard behind them. Dearka and Yzak turned to see the car come to a stop and the door open. A woman with brown hair stepped out and looked at the two and asked, "Hey Dearka going my way?"

"Miriallia?" Dearka whispered

'No you idiot your mother of course it's Miriallia,' Yzak thought as he stared at the two with his patented I can't stand either of you glare.

The former couple stood staring at each other in silence neither knowing what to say. It was Yzak who finally broke the silence, "So since we've established the fact that we're all going the same way thanks to the uncomfortable silence, can we get in the bloody car now so that we're out of the rain,"

At the ship...

Sven was watching what Rau was calling precious cargo get stored onto the ship. All he knew was that it was a bunch of computers they were using for researching any finds. Now Sven understood science on the basic get through high school level, but what these people where going to be doing confused him. As barbaric and simple as it sounded he perferred something with a gun.

He was almost to busy watching the gear get stored that he almost didn't see Selene slip and fall. Sven walked towards her and bent down to help her up. He was also aware he had an audience.

"Well isn't she a looker ," Edward Harrelson commented to Kaite Madigan.

"Now normally I would agree with that comment," Kaite replied, "But from here she's spoken for,"

"And you know this how?"

"I've done some matchmaking,"

"Eh?"

"Look I've seen that far of puppy dog look on a friends face, it wasn't until I threatened him that I was going to ask the girl he liked out that he grew a pair,"

"So what you're going to help the guy out?"

"Hell no, something about that guy scares me," Kaite answered as he shivered, "Why are you?"

"Nah," Ed replied, "She doesn't do it for me,"

"But you just said she looked nice!"

"You're point?"

"Well what's wrong with her?"

"Easy, look at her and then look at the blonde over there,"

"Still don't see it,"

"It's the boobs man, that blonde looks like she knows how to through them around,"

Kaite sighed to himself, 'This is going to be along trip,'

TBC...

A/N: Not an overly important chapter, but it's good for character development I guess. Anyway, please read it and review it.


	6. Chapter 4: Hidden Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/ Destiny or any characters, also don't own the song What I've Done it's owned by Linkin Park

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my previous chapters and apologize for the time between chapters, writers block, such a bitch

Discovering Atlantis

Chapter Five: Hidden Treasure

_**...the ship was loaded and we were out to sea, the plan was to head to the location indicated on the map and then take a small submarine down, most would have you believe that the anticipation to the location was the highlight of the trip, if you were to ask Dearka and Yzak they'd tell you otherwise.**_

Being on ship at sea wasn't something new to Yzak, the problem he was having was trying to find someone on the ship when he had never actually been on the ship before. The last thing the silver headed man wanted to do was ask one of Rau's goons where the hell the crew quarters were. Luckily for him Dearka liked to listen to music really loudly when he was working on something...

In this farewell

There's no blood

There's no alibi

Cause I've drawn regret

From the truth

Of a thousand lies

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

Put to rest

What you thought of me

While I clean this slate

With the hands

Of uncertainty

So let mercy come

And wash away

What I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

For what I've done

I start again

And whatever pain may come

Today this ends

I'm forgiving what I've done

I'll face myself

To cross out what I've become

Erase myself

And let go of what I've done

What I've done

Forgiving what I've done

Dearka was leaning over his desk gleaning his hand gun. He couldn't remember the amount of lives he had taken during active service, all for the greater good he was always told, a hand full of lives for billions more. Although he wasn't in the army any more he kept the gun on him when he went on any of Kira's little adventures, it might be the modern era but treasure thieves were still numerous.

When the song was his favourite part the door wooshed open and a voiced yelled at him, "What the hell is it with you and this song!!"

"Yo, Yzak," Dearka replied with a little wave, none of his friends understood is taste in music. It wasn't just with the newer groups like Linkin Park but also it was with all sorts of the classic bands like the Doors and Led Zepplin.

"At least it wasn't Bruce Springsteen,"

That made Dearka spin around in his chair, "Hey don't insult the Boss dude,"

"I mean, damn, maybe that was my Miriallia dumped you," Yzak said candidly, "Your really bad taste in music,"

It wasn't until Yzak had seen the glare Dearka was giving him that he realized he may have crossed a line, "Too far,"

"Too far," Dearka responded

"Anyway," Yzak started, "I was walking around and noticed there was a section blocked off by Rau's goons, so you know what that means?"

A small smile crossed Dearka's face, "What are we waiting for," Dearka answered Yzak, "Let's go have fun," he then proceeded to stand up and put the finishing touch on the conversation by loading his gun with an audible click.

With Kira...

Kira was standing in a small laboratory pouring over the maps and his journal. He was matching the symbols from one to another when Fllay strode in and interrupted his research.

"What do you want Fllay?" Kira asked with out looking up from his work.

"I just wanted to see how you've been,"

"I've been fine,"

"That's good," Fllay responded, her reply sounded apprehensive, " Look Kira..."

"Whoa, Am I interrupting," Athrun's stunned voice was heard. With Athrun's sudden arrival all Fllay's courage disappeared so she had quietly excused herself and left.

"You're smiling aren't you?" Kira asked

"Yup,"

"Remind me to tell my sister that you think she should dresses more often because when she wears a suit she looks like a guy,"

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't try me,"

" All right I surrender," Athrun replied throwing his arms in the air, "If this bites us in the ass don't look come crying to me,"

"It won't bite us in the ass, because I'm not going to do anything with her,"

"Good because the last thing I want to do is deal with you at sea while your drunk."

In the hanger...

"So tell me again why I'm here," Jesse asked

"Easy we sneak into the closed off part of the hanger, we let you in and you take pictures of what ever we find,"

"Okay but why not that Haww girl, she's not only your ex-girlfriend but she's on Rau's bank role,"

"It's because she's on Rau's bak role we can't ask for her help,"

"Explain then in detail why we can't,"

"Look, when you're in the special forces in the army you learn only to trust those who are on your side," Dearka responded, sadly Jesse still had a blank look on his face.

"Okay look at it this way, Rau's paying her bills, if you had to make a choice between your employer or your ex which would you pick?" Yzak asked

"Umm, employer,"

"Congratulations, you're right on the money,"

Jesse sat for only a few minutes more before asking, "What the hell did you do to piss her off so much?"

"Long story," Dearka replied with a sigh.

"Well then,lets get this over with,"

After manoeuvring themselves to the door they discovered that it of course was locked and by a sophisticated lock no less. It didn't take Yzak very long to pop the lock. "Computer locks," Yzak smirked, "People should stick to dogs, sure you have to clean up after them but at least they work a hell of a lot better,"

"Now that the doors open lets see what kind of party favours good ol Rau packed us," Dearka smiled as he walked in.

"What do you see?" Jesse whispered

"The kind of things that shouldn't be found on a research vessel,"

"What does that mean?" Jesse questioned

"Come see for your self," Yzak answered him, "and make sure your camera is ready to go,"

When walking into the formerly locked down section of the hanger Jesse was visually shocked. It seemed at least in his eyes there seemed to quite a lot of fire arms and munitions stored there. Jesse started to take pictures of everything in sight as Dearka and Yzak shuffled through different boxes.

"I've got rifles, hand guns, and a few boxes of grenades," Dearka spoke

"Well what I've got takes the cake," Yzak responded

"How so?"

Yzak merely responded with a point. There before him were boxes of grenades, machine guns, rifles, and even several rockets. "This doesn't look like something that you'd normally take on research missions," Jesse pointed out

"No this looks more like the type of things you bring along to hijack a research mission,"

TBC...

That's it for now, hopefully the updates will come a little more quickly than before. Thanks for reading.


End file.
